


The time Alec Lightwood tried baking

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Celebrating an anniversary, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Pastry chef!Magnus, Student!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Pastry Chef! Magnus x Student ! Alec AUIt's Alec's and Magnus' one year anniversary and Alec wants to surprise his boyfriend by baking some cookies for him. The thing is that he is horrible when it comes to cooking and baking in general and things don't plan out as smooth as he wanted them to be. :D





	

**The time Alec Lightwood tried to bake**

Alec was sitting on the chair in the kitchen, having his head bowed down in exhaustion and embarrassment. He had just spent three hours of trying to bake Magnus, his lover, some cookies for their one year anniversary, but he failed miserably at it. He was always the worst when it came to cooking and baking and being a boyfriend of the town’s best pastry chef wasn’t helpful at all. Magnus would always prepare loads of delicious sweets for him, since the younger male was a sweet-tooth and it was Magnus’ baking that made him fall in love with him in the first place. However, he wanted to make the day special for Magnus, because the older male would always say that he wanted to eat something that would be prepared by Alec’s hands, but it had never happened until that day.

Alec didn’t even know where the things went wrong; he could’ve sworn that he followed the recipe correctly. He made sure that he put the correct amount of everything, but in the end cookies ended up being horrible all together. Not only that they tasted horrible, but they were somehow burned on the outside and raw on the inside at the same time. Alec didn’t even know that that was possible. Sighing, Alec just shrugged because he knew that he was a failure.

His eyes then went to a very-sad looking bouquet of flowers and he then looked away. He guessed that that was the only thing that Magnus was going to get for their special day and even though Alec knew that Magnus was going to love flowers, he still wasn’t happy with that. “Why can’t I do at least something right?” he asked himself and buried his face into his palms.

The young man then gazed at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was; Magnus was going to return back home at any moment and Alec’s panic only worsened when he looked around the kitchen and saw in what state I was; it was in a complete mess. Dirty dishes were laying everywhere; even on the floor and the counter was completely dirty from the cookie mixture. Cursing, Alec quickly got onto his legs, pulled up the sleeves of his shirt and started cleaning up the mess that he had made.

As he was halfway done with cleaning up the mess, the door had suddenly opened up and Alec pushed his lips together; Magnus was already home. Shit! Not only that he was going to see his shitty cookies, but he was also going to witness the complete chaos that was in the kitchen and he knew that Magnus wasn’t going to be happy about that. In the end, Alec decided that apology would be his best option to get out of the mess that he had gotten himself into.

“Alec, I’m home,” said Magnus happily as he stepped inside of the apartment and got his jacket and shoes off, carrying a wine and some hand-made cupcakes for his boyfriend, because he knew how much the other one loved his sweets... His heart was beating fast and his chest filled up with joy when he heard rambling sounds coming from the kitchen; that let Magnus know that the other one was home as well, which was more than perfect. “Alec?” he then asked again as he started going closer to the kitchen. “What’s going-”

“Don’t come inside,” said Alec in panic and started looking around the kitchen, trying to come up with the best reason to keep Magnus from going into the kitchen.

“Why?” asked the older male and chuckled. “Fine, I won’t come inside, but you should come out. Come on, it’s late and I haven’t seen you today. Plus it’s our anniversary, or have you forgotten, darling? Do you really want to leave me waiting at this time of day?”

Y-yeah, I’m coming,“ said Alec and dropped what he was holding. He then quickly straightened his clothes and stepped out of the kitchen, completely forgetting that he was wearing an apron and that he was probably a mess as well. His face and mood brightened as soon as he saw the older male and he quickly hurried to him, giving him a few kisses.

When Alec pulled back Magnus’ eyes widened, because he had only then seen the state that his boyfriend was in. Alec wearing an apron was surely one of the most adorable things out there and a small white line on his cheek, which looked like flour, only made Alec look cuter. Magnus then chuckled, reached up with his hand and wiped the white spot from Alec’s cheek.

“What was that for?” asked Alec and touched his own cheek, sending the older male a confused look.

“What were you doing in the kitchen, Alec?” asked Magnus with a smirk and his smirk only grew when Alec looked down and only then realised that he was still in an apron, his cheeks colouring themselves in a bright pink colour. “Were you baking something for me as a surprise?” asked Magnus then, his heart speeding up from happiness.

“Yeah,” replied Alec carefully and then looked down, knowing that Magnus’ excitement was going to end pretty soon. He felt bad about it, because Magnus’ eyes were literally shining with excitement and happiness. “B-but,” he started, but couldn’t finish his sentence.

“But?” asked Magnus and raised his eyebrow.

“I tried to bake some cookies for you,” admitted Alec and then sighed. “But they didn’t turn out quite good.”

Magnus chuckled, understanding that Alec must’ve been feeling self-conscious since that was the first time that he had tried baking something on his own. If the cookies tasted good or bad; it didn’t really matter to Magnus. It was the though that counted and just the thought of Alec doing something like that for him was enough to make Magnus’ flutter with joy.

“I’m sure that it isn’t as bad as you make it sound,” said Magnus and gently ruffled his boyfriend’s hair.

“I’m pretty sure it is,” said Alec under his breath.

“So can I get into the kitchen and try those cookies?” asked Magnus and in the end Alec just couldn’t say no, since the other one looked so happy about his present. He opened the door painfully slowly and Magnus burst into laughter when he saw the disaster in the kitchen; he understood it then why Alec didn’t want to let him into the kitchen earlier. But in the end he didn’t really mind the mess in the kitchen, since he was so happy.

“Why are you laughing?” asked Alec and gave Magnus an annoyed look.

“Oh, nothing,” he then said and followed Alec to the table, his eyes locating cookies right away. He didn’t get it why Alec was so stressed about it. It was true that they looked a bit burnt, but so what? Other than that, they looked pretty good.

Alec, on the other hand, just wanted to take those cookies from him and distract Magnus with something else. But in the end, he just watched with horror in his eyes how Magnus took one of the cookies and brought it up to his mouth. The younger male nervously chewed on his lower lip as the other one started eating one of his cookies and the expression of Magnus’ face was enough to let him know that cookies really were horrible.

A small smile came upon Magnus’ lips before he took the cookie into his mouth when he saw Alec’s worried face, but his eyes soon widened when he started eating the cookie. It started out quite good, but after a few more bites, Magnus soon realised that Alec wasn’t lying when he said that the cookies were terrible. Because he didn’t want to offend his boyfriend, Magnus forced himself to eat the whole thing and then forced a small smile upon his face.

“This wasn’t so bad,” he lied and then looked around the kitchen. “Can you bring me something to drink?” he then quickly added and Alec’s heart dropped. He then nodded and returned with a glass of water, handing it to the other one. Magnus quickly took it and emptied it, finally getting rid of the horrible taste from his mouth.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” said Alec with a small voice and then looked down. “I know that they taste horrible; I tried one myself.”

Magnus’ heart shook at the sight of Alec and he then smiled, walking closer to his adorable boyfriend. Who would’ve thought that such a small thing could have such a big meaning to Alec? Magnus knew that the other one was trying to surprise him and because the surprise didn’t work, he was feeling horrible. Without saying anything, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s body and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you,” said Magnus with a gentle voice and then his smile only grew wider. He knew that Alec was horrible in the kitchen, so knowing that the other one was willing to try something like this, only for him, made Magnus feel both special and happy.

“Why are you thanking me?” asked Alec and pulled back. “The cookies are terrible, I ruined our anniversary.”

“You didn’t,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “You made these only for me, didn’t you? I know that you aren’t the best when it comes to cooking and I know that you don’t like it. So knowing that you would try to do something like this to me, makes me feel incredibly happy.”

“O-oh,” was all that the younger one said and he then looked down, his face burning with embarrassment. Now that Magnus put it that way, he didn’t feel so bad anymore and he was glad that he was able to make Magnus feel happy. Without saying anything, Alec walked to the counter and took the flowers into his hands, bringing them to his boyfriend and he then handed it to him. “H-here,” he said and shrugged. “Here’s the other part of my present.”

“Thank you,” said Magnus, took the flowers in his hands and smiled. “They are beautiful.” He then placed them onto the table and kissed Alec a few times, before going to the hallway, bringing his present to Alec as well.

Alec’s eyes literally lit up when he saw the cupcakes and he knew that Magnus must’ve made them. “Happy anniversary, Alexander,” said Magnus happily and smiled when Alec chuckled as he opened up the cupcakes, immediately starting to eat one of it.

“Thank you so much,” he said and then pulled Magnus in for another kiss, which tasted like chocolate and coconut this time. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alec.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happened to me when I tried baking cookies the other day, haha xD


End file.
